The Traveler
by hColleen
Summary: A stranger falling from the sky into Sesshoumaru's life is only the beginning of the adventure. (Complete) Be kind, review :D Rating goes up for the last chapter. It was pointed out that I spelled the title wrong, for which I now blush and correct it. THX
1. The Traveler

A/N: Before we get to the actual story (or you could just skip this bit)...I borrowed Q from Star Trek: The Next Generation as a vehicle for getting my character into the story and to add a little fun. This is not really a cross over, though, since I'm just using the one character and he's not going to show up too much...I think, though he is arrogant enough to try to. I'll say no more here to avoid giving much away.

The Traveler:

THUMP "Oh, bloo-dy hell! Was that really necessary?"

The strange noises attracted the attention of the tall figure on the hill. He looked to the source of the noise and heard laughter and "Look out below" followed by another thump and more of the first voice, this time sounding like it were muffled and cursing. There were trees obscuring his view of the speakers. Mildly curious, he walked over to where he could see more clearly. As he approached, there was a sound like thunder and the laughter stopped. In the clearing, he saw what looked to be a human face down on the ground and a large sack on its back. This was the source of the muffled curses he'd heard, but as he glanced around, he could not locate the source of the laughter. The figure on the ground grunted and managed to roll over enough to dislodge the bag from its back, in doing so, revealing that the person was a female, and bleeding profusely from her nose. She continued to mutter as she sat up and pinched her nose. She looked up to the sky and yelled, "Bloody no good coward! When will you learn that people aren't supposed to drop from the friggen sky? When are you going to learn that the human body is breakable, you rotten toad!" She lowered her voice and began to take in her surroundings. "Speaking of when, when the hell am I? And where, for that matter?" She spied the figure at the edge of the clearing and called to him, "Hello, could you perhaps answer a few questions for me?"

The figure looked at her coolly, with his head cocked slightly to one side, "If you will return the courtesy, I may," he said in a tone that might have cut steel or frozen water, but since he was the only person she could see, she went ahead.

"Could you tell me where I am? And when, too?" she asked, mildly embarrassed at how odd the questions would sound.

"And how is it that you are here and don't know where or when you are?" he replied, contempt coloring his voice, thinking that maybe her fall had damaged her brain.

"Ah, yes, well....that is difficult to explain....and even more difficult to believe." She took a deep breath and began, "If you've been there long enough, I'm sure you heard laughter." A slight nod encouraged her to continue, "He is a....ummm....." she looked at his clothing, trying to select a word that would work to describe the creature that had so much control of her life and decided on, "...a demon, for lack of a better word at present, who makes sport of landing me in different places and times for no better reason than for his entertainment. He does at least do me the courtesy of giving me knowledge of the language of where I end up, but that is about the extent of his kindness." She knew this explanation was poor, but, even after all this time, she didn't have a better one.

"You are in Japan, during what the humans call the 'Warring States' era," he replied.

"'What the humans call'? You are not human?" she asked, surprised. Though she could see him, she could not make out the details of him because he was in the shadows cast by the trees.

"Of course not!" came the affronted reply. He stepped into the light and she could see that his hair was silver and that he had a crescent moon on his forehead and two stripes on each cheek. Trying to recover both her composure and her source of information, she bowed as well as she could from where she was seated.

"I am terribly sorry; I could not see you well," having no other course of action, she fell back on what social graces she could remember. "I do apologize, again, for I have not introduced myself. My name is Bekka." She got to her feet, grunting every so often from the residual pain of her landing. When she reached her feet, she bowed formally to him. "It seems that my landing briefly dislodged the part of my brain that deals in manners. Please, I do beg your forgiveness for offending you." When she looked up, maybe it was her imagination, but he seemed a little mollified. She chanced a tiny smile at him.

"You're bleeding again," was his reply. She pinched her nose again, looking embarrassed and turning red in the cheeks. What did he care if she bled? Why had he not left already? He had not made a decision about her yet. It would not do to be hasty in this matter. "I am Sesshoumaru, demon Lord of the Western lands," he said at last. He was amused by her discomfiture when he said the word demon. Before she could say anything, he continued, "You have landed in my lands, and are therefore under my jurisdiction." Now there was a touch of fear in her manner, for she knew that she had offended him. "You will come with me and explain more about yourself." Her relief at that statement was also evident. She bowed, grabbed her bag and walked over to him, waiting for him to take the lead. He began walking; setting an easy pace for her movements showed that she had not fully recovered from her landing. "Now that you have had time to think, what would be a better word to describe the one who dropped you here?" he asked wryly.

"Well, demon isn't exactly right because his powers span space and time, but god isn't right because he is limited in his knowledge, wizard might work, but it carries the wrong connotations, and he's not mortal, as far as I can tell," there was something akin to a growl behind those words that Sesshoumaru found amusing. "He calls himself Q, which could be interpreted as being the source, which fits with his arrogance," again, her irritation surfaced, "and he is a source of constant troubles and tribulations." She sighed and fell into silent reflection.

"Why does this Q bother himself with you?"

"I'm amusing, I suppose," dryly. "I did ask him once...well, several times, but he only answered me once...and he said that I 'provided relief from the monotony of continued existence on the continuum,'" she quoted with her eyes rolled back in her head. "Beyond that, I really don't know, and I don't have much to say in the matter. I've tried to make him stop. I've tried doing nothing at all. I've tried fighting him, and while I've gotten stronger, I'm nowhere near a match for him," she sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll keep trying, though, because I am getting weary of traveling all over creation and back again. I'd like to just stop and stay somewhere long enough to live out my life and die of old age." A chuckle, "Sounds morbid, doesn't it? Most people wish for a long long life, but they really don't know what it means, do they? Out living everyone you know...having to say good-bye over and over again...." She paused, "Oh, I'm sorry, I've been rambling on." He made no reply so they walked in silence for a while.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was short...he could have rested his elbow on her head quite comfortably...with red hair and grey eyes, unusual in a country where most humans had dark hair and eyes, and he could see that she was in pain, though she made no complaints. Breaking the silence, he asked, "How long have you been 'traveling all over creation and back again'?"

"Hmmm...well, about 300 years or so. Every time I land somewhere, I find that I am 20 again and I age from there. Some places, I've stayed for 30 or 40 years, some places only a few months, but it's always difficult to leave. I was at the place before here for 15 years, which was 3 years longer than Q wanted me there," the last bit was delivered in a smug voice and she looked proud of herself.

"How do you fight this Q?"

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. I can feel him start pulling me away from where I am and I get stubborn and dig in my heels, so to speak. I always end up with a raging headache afterwards and after a while, the pulling gets to be almost constant and I just can't keep fighting him." She shrugged, a movement that made her wince. Her pain was reaching the unbearable level and she needed to stop soon and dose herself with something for the pain. "How much further?" she ventured to ask.

"Just over the next hill," he replied. He looked back to see her falling. He caught her before she reached the ground and carried her the rest of the way to his home. She had passed out and did not wake as he reached the bath house and took her in. He called a servant to take care of her while he supervised. Her clothing was filthy from her landing and, as that was removed, he was surprised by the amount of livid bruising on her front. Her entire torso was bright shades of red and purple from her landing. The servant reported that she suspected that some of her ribs were broken and there was no real way to rule out internal injuries and that a healer or priestess would be needed because the injuries were beyond her ability to cope with. Without a word, he left the bath house.

Just after he left, Bekka regained conciseness enough to look around her. She noticed that she was inside, her clothing was missing, and she could not see Sesshoumaru. The female that was with her was surprised to hear Bekka asking for her bag. "I beg your pardon, Lady."

"Could you please hand me my bag. I have medicine for pain in there. By the bye, where is Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru has gone to the village for a healer or priestess to see to you. Your injuries may be more than I can handle, milady," the servant replied, bringing Bekka's bag to her. From her bag, Bekka brought out small pouch that held a brown powder.

"This is willow bark. It helps relieve pain. Could I have some warm water to put it in?" As she was mixing the powder and the water, Sesshoumaru returned with the village priestess.

"What is that?" the priestess asked, pointing to the bowl of light brown liquid.

"Willow bark powder in water....it relieves pain."

"Why did you not take it earlier?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"No water." Bekka brought the bowl to her lips and swallowed the liquid, pulling a face at its bitter taste. She sighed and leaned back with her eyes closed. The priestess came forward and began to examine Bekka, and to her surprise, healing her. Bekka's eyes flew open and looked at the priestess, noticing a faint pink glowing around her. "Amazing," she breathed as the light faded from the priestess and her pain receded much faster than could be accounted for by the willow bark. The priestess smiled at her and left after bowing to Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, but is there a possibility of my clothes being returned," Bekka asked, drawing her bag up over her chest, turning pink all over her exposed body.

Sesshoumaru was amused and turned to the servant, "Clean her up and dress her appropriately for dinner." He then left the bath house, puzzled by this strange woman.

A/N: Yes, me again. This story has the potential to go on, but I'd like the opinion of the readers. I'm not sure how to bring Rin into the story, though I'm sure how to bring in Jaken (please....who's easier to bring into a story than Jaken). As for the fantastic six...hmmm...I'm not sure whether they will enter this story or not...could be interesting, though. By the bye, for those who may not know...willow bark is the natural source of aspirin, though I'd be very careful about trying it because I don't know how to prepare it to put into the water.


	2. Preparations

A/N: Well, due to a delay between the time of registration and the time I am allowed to post my story, I will be posting at least two chapters initially, it seems, since this story is pounding on my head to get out. I'm still not sure what to do with Rin, but I'm sure it will work itself out as I sit and type.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, my Lord Sesshoumaru, it is good to see you have returned, my lord." Sesshoumaru turned to see his servant Jaken running up toward him from the garden, Rin following behind. Jaken looked harried, having spent the day with Rin while Sesshoumaru attended to business in his domain. Rin looked excited to see her guardian return. "We expected you some time ago, my lord. I hope that all went well."

"Welcome home, Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken-sama and Rin played in the garden today. Rin played hide and go peek with Jaken-sama, but Jaken-sama wasn't very good at hiding!" Rin bounced on her toes and noticing the dirt on Sesshoumaru's kimono asked, "Why is Sesshoumaru-sama dirty?"

"We will be having company for dinner. I want you to go and get clean." Sesshoumaru was pleased at his ward's attention to detail and amused at Jaken's look of pure disgust and affrontal for having been left out of something as important as a guest for dinner.

"Really, a guest, Sesshoumaru-sama! What kind of guest? Can Rin stay and eat with the guest?" Rin burbled excitedly.

"If Rin wishes to eat with the guest, she must obey and get cleaned up for dinner." Rin sped off to her room as quickly as she could, lest Sesshoumaru changed his mind. Though his face didn't show it, he was fond of his ward and amused at her antics.

"My lord," Jaken began.

"Go and get ready for dinner," Sesshoumaru cut him off before he could ask any questions. He ignored the muttered "Yes, my lord" and walked to his own rooms to clean off the dirt from the unusual guest. She was a puzzle to him. She claimed to have been alive for over 300 years, but still talked like most humans he'd encountered, offering more information than had been requested and wearing her emotions on her sleeves. But, at the same time, why would she make up such a strange story. Her injuries could have only been explained by dropping from some height, which would explain the indentation in the ground and the position she was in when he saw her. Her dress was similar to that girl that traveled with his brother...but she did not wear a skirt, but rather a form of pants that fit closer to the skin than anything worn at the time. He continued to turn the puzzle of Bekka over in his mind as he changed for dinner.

After Sesshoumaru left the bath house, Bekka turned to the servant, blushing, and said, "I can wash myself, and usually manage to dress myself, too."

"Lord Sesshoumaru instructed me to see to it. Please, my lady, allow me to perform this service. It would not do for you to appear before Lord Sesshoumaru for dinner without being properly attired." The servant bowed so deeply that she was talking to her knees.

"Stand up, please. I'm just not used to having people wait on me."

"But I am not a person, I am a demon."

"And that's supposed to make it better?" The servant, not knowing how to respond, shrugged. "What is your name?" The servant looked uncomfortable and embarrassed about being asked such a question and Bekka felt pity for her.

"Akiko."

"Well, Akiko, to avoid displeasing Lord Sesshoumaru, who has been kind enough to bring me here and see to my well being, I will permit you to perform your tasks. I ask your forgiveness for causing you distress." In all her travels, Bekka had never been to what to her was pre-modern Japan and it was probably better to allow herself to be guided through the intricacies of culture rather than bungle things on her own. She should know better by now than to argue with those who met her, but she still did so from time to time. Akiko began by washing her with a floral scented soap and washing her hair. After this, Akiko told Bekka to soak in the bath while she gathered clothing. The water was warm and felt good to Bekka's sore muscles. Akiko came back and began to brush Bekka's hair while it dried. It'd been a while since Bekka had time to relax and she enjoyed the attention being paid her. She sighed and let herself relax in the water. She must have dozed off because Akiko was apologizing for waking her up and asking her to get out so she could be dressed. Bekka stepped out into the towel and followed Akiko to the next room. Several different garments were laid out through out the room. Before Akiko was finished, she had dressed Bekka in at least a dozen different garments and had put her hair up into a bun at the back of her head. When it came to shoes, however, Bekka found herself unable to walk in the sandals with pegs on the bottom of them, what Akiko called geta sandals. "In my bag, I have some high heeled shoes....I know they're not completely proper, but I can walk in them...maybe that would be better?"

"Maybe," Akiko agreed, torn between laughter at Bekka's attempts to walk in the geta sandals and embarrassment for the girl. While dressing Bekka, the two girls had talked about things common to all girls, be they travelers or demons. They talked about the clothes and hair styles of the day. Akiko explained that since Sesshoumaru was the Lord of the Western lands, it was important that his guests be attired correctly. For women of the day, that included a kimono with several layers and an ornately tied obi and geta sandals to keep the hem of the kimono off of the ground. It was needful that the hair not fall in the face and better if it were done up in an ornate bun, but since Bekka's hair was only just past her shoulders, a simple bun was all that could be done. Akiko admired the color of Bekka's hair, since it was rare to see a human with red hair. After retrieving Bekka's heels, Akiko lead her to the dining room, on the way, explaining what would be needed for her to get through dinner without too much embarrassment.

A/N Okay, maybe this chapter has few too many details and some very long paragraphs. Since Sesshoumaru is a Lord, he would have been a member of the Samurai class, the highest caste, and since Bekka is 20, she is considered an adult and must, therefore, dress like an adult, which includes 12 different garments, minimum, in her kimono (do I really need to mention that I had a little too much time on my hands : ). Our dear Sesshoumaru only had to wear 5 garments to be properly dressed. A warning....Q shows up to dinner...I did mention he was arrogant.


	3. Dinner

A/N Third chapter...amazing, really. I promise less culture shock in this one, really, truly.

Bekka walked around the table to her place opposite Sesshoumaru and kneeled at the low table. She smiled a little and bowed to him. He invited her to start eating and after her first bite, asked "How is it that you attracted the attention of this Q?"

Why the question surprised her, she could not have said, but was spared answering it by the lazy drawl behind her that brought a growl to her throat. "Did someone mention my name?" She turned around and glared at the being behind her. Q was dressed in the manner of a great ruler, seated on a low throne. "Ah, yes, Absinthe (A/N with a name like that, wouldn't you go by something different, too?), how nice to see you, my dear." Bekka's growl became louder and she gave the appearance of trying to raise her hackles. "Little Absinthe, why don't you introduce us, like a good little girl."

"My name is Bekka!" she spit at him. Then realizing how her loss of temper may look, she took a deep breath and was about to perform the requested introductions when his voice broke in again.

"Is that what you told him?" Q laughed. He turned and addressed Sesshoumaru, "I'm sorry, it seems this one has misled you in the most basic of information. She was given the name Absinthe. Tut, tut, tut, my girl, don't you know by now what your own name is?"

"Only three people have ever called me Absinthe. You and my parents. I have gone by Bekka all my life. Bekka is the name I choose to be called."

"Such a pity. Get on with the introductions, girl."

Biting back another growl, Bekka took a deep breath and began, "My Lord Sesshoumaru, Ruler of the Western Lands, benefactor to this unworthy one, I beg the honor of introducing he who is known to me only as Q." She kept her eyes on the ground in front of her and almost succeeded in keeping the bitter sarcasm out of her voice.

"So you have learned some manners after all, if not any humility or grace." Q now addressed Sesshoumaru directly, "Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems I miscalculated when I left little Absinthe in the forest. She should not have landed so near one as great as you. But since that is the case, I think a little challenge for the both of you is in order. You see, little Absinthe here has learned much on her little travels, but there is one lesson that she has yet to learn. This you can teach her. You, sir, also have a lesson to learn and she can teach you. She will not be a complete burden to you while she is here. She has many skills and talents that you can make use of, don't you, my dear?" his tone turned knowing at this last sentence and Bekka fought the growls and insults fighting to escape her throat.

"Sir, you have invaded my home and insulted my guest and challenged me. Do you have a death wish?" Sesshoumaru could feel the anger radiating from Bekka and could feel Rin reacting to it. He rose and his hand went to the sword on his hip.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I'm sure you realize from what Absinthe has told you that I cannot be harmed in that fashion. You were asking why I bother with her. Three reasons, really: One, she made a wish to travel far and wide; two, she does relieve the monotony of the continuum; and three, she is strong enough and adaptable enough to withstand the time shifts. I do not care about your games of honor and dignity, those are beneath me. I do, however, care about my entertainment." He addressed Bekka, "You will now play for us, girl." Before she could blink, she found herself on her feet with her violin and bow in hand. She stared blankly at the instrument in her hand. "Don't be an idiot, Absinthe, play. That is, if you can remember how to."

Glaring at him, she drew herself up and set the violin on her shoulder, rested her chin, drew the bow and began playing what those in later times would recognize as Hungarian Dance number 5. As she played, she was drawn into the magic of the music. She forgot, briefly about Q and about being in another new place and time. Now there was just the music. Her body swayed with the intensity of the music. Sesshoumaru was fascinated by the sound and by her reaction to it. Rin was having a difficult time keeping still. After the flurry of notes that was the finale, Rin clapped her hands together and begged for more. Bekka smiled at her, but before she could answer, Q cut in, "She will be here for some time; you can hear her play later."

"Who's to say I will be here for some time? I may decide to journey," Bekka retorted hotly.

"I wouldn't recommend that. You know the price for displeasing me and not playing your part in my game." She had suffered before from refusing to go along with his twisted plans and knew that she would only endure more of the same pain. She again stared at the floor, struggling to maintain control of her temper.

"I have not said that she will be allowed to stay," Sesshoumaru stated. Bekka glanced at him, surprised and grateful and trying to warn him against angering Q. The demon lord did not seem to see this, however, his attention focused on Q.

"If you do not allow her to stay, then 'disaster beyond your imagination will be upon your head.'" Bekka rolled her eyes at this quote from one of her favorite musicals being used to one who would have no idea where it came from. Bekka turned to the demon lord and pleaded silently with him to not argue as Q continued, "Would it really be honorable to turn down a challenge given in good faith?" Bekka closed her eyes, knowing now that she was well and truly stuck. Death before dishonor was the samurai way, and she knew just enough about history to know that Sesshoumaru had to be of that class.

"What is your challenge, exactly, then?" Sesshoumaru said in the voice that could have cut steel or frozen water.

"It's simple really. She must learn to trust and you must learn to love." Bekka gaped openly at Q. Learn to trust? Learn to love? Was he absolutely insane?

"That Sesshoumaru has no need for love. It is a weakness of humans. If that one does not trust, how is that this Sesshoumaru's problem?"

"It is your problem because she will suffer great discomfort in your house if you do not accept the challenge." Bekka knew this was another seal on the trap...guests were prized beyond family.

In a voice that made his prior tone seem warm and friendly, Sesshoumaru said, "Your challenge is accepted."

"I'm glad you see it my way." And Q was gone.

Bekka was left standing with her violin, staring at the floor. "My Lord Sesshoumaru, I beg that you forgive me for bringing that creature into your home. I beg your forgiveness for my lack of control over myself. I beg your forgiveness for the disruption my presence has caused." Bekka could feel her eyes welling up and bit her lip to try and keep back the tears and closed her eyes.

She heard movement of the others leaving the room. After a few minutes, she heard Akiko's voice asking her to follow to her room for the night. With a heavy heart, she followed, not taking in the sights along the way.

A/N Bad old Q!!! I take no responsibility for his actions!


	4. That Night

A/N I realized that I managed to write Jaken out only a chapter after I claimed he was easy to write in....But with Q around, who else really got a word in edgewise?

Sesshoumaru was walking the halls of his house, still furious at the audacity of that Q creature. Issuing him, the great Sesshoumaru, a challenge! And on top of that, one so inane as learning to love. What did he have to do with love? He had no need for it. He walked by the room where his erstwhile guest was staying and was surprised to hear the noises of physical exertion being made. He slid open the door and watched her. She was no longer in the kimono, but loose pants and a short sleeved top. He watched her kata as she moved through the room. He could still feel the anger and frustration coming off her, but she moved with the grace of one long used to the movements of hand to hand combat. She was also too focused on her movements to notice that he was watching her. He stepped into the room and blocked her arm as it swept through the air. "Kumite," he ordered. She was surprised to see him, but hastened to obey his request to spar.

Request, she thought, yeah, more like a command. She faced him and bowed, dropping into a defensive pose. He also dropped into defense. It was then that she realized he was missing an arm. For a breath, they regarded each other and he signaled her to attack. And so it began, for the next two hours, they sparred, not speaking. At first, she held back, but after seeing him narrow his eyes at her and hearing what may have been a growl, she gave her all. Many times, she found herself flying across the room, landing in a heap, but every time, she got up. Bekka was ready to fall over in exhaustion when he bowed to her to signal the end of their match. She returned the bow and collapsed onto the floor. He's not even breathing heavy, she thought. "Thank you, Lord Sesshoumaru," she panted out, being extra careful of her titles and manners to not offend him any more than she had already.

"You do well, for a human," he admitted, amused that she managed to blush even with her face red from exertion. "Explain what was said tonight."

She pulled a face, "My mother liked how the word Absinthe sounded. I never did. When I was three, a babysitter read a story about someone named Rebecca and I liked the name, but I had trouble saying it. I called myself Bekka. When I was a little older, I was in trouble for doing something and my mother called me, 'Absinthe.' I told her my name was Bekka. I got into a lot of trouble for that, but I've been called Bekka ever since...except when I really did something to anger my parents. I hear Absinthe and I start looking for places to hide, because what ever it was, it had to be really bad and I was very much in trouble. Q calls me Absinthe because I don't like it. I ask that you would please call me Bekka?" she pleaded to him with voice and eyes. A barely perceptible nod was her relief. She smiled and continued with her story. "I remember making that wish to travel. It was a clear night and I had gotten away from my parents house. I was watching the stars come out when I saw a shooting star. I made a wish to see the whole world...to see all of it...to travel to the ends of the earth. The next day, this guy comes up to me and asks me if I really want to travel and see the sights. Being foolish and young, I agreed. My wish had come true, or so I thought. He was Q and that is how I began my journeys through time.

"I don't know what he meant by being strong enough to handle the time transfer, but usually, I feel kinda crummy for a couple of days when I first get to a new time and place. I don't this time....must be that healer you brought in earlier. As for adaptable, I've held many positions and occupations on this journey. I've been a healer, which is why I know about willow bark, among others, a bard, which is why I can play, a teacher, a ....well, you name it, I've probably done it," she blushed again at this statement. "There are only a few ways that a woman can always ensure her survival.

"As for suffering, he won't let me die, even though there are times I should have. I've been hung, burned, stoned, dropped off cliffs...anything that suits, in his mind, what ever crime I've committed. He always poses as an authority figure, so his will gets done."

She looked down at the ground and continued, "I don't trust anyone, least of all myself. I always expect to be disappointed or betrayed. I always expect to be hurt so I never really open myself up to anyone for any reason. I know it seems that I trust you because I'm telling you all this, but really, I've found it safer and simpler to tell the truth, especially to anyone who witnesses my arrival." She glanced up at him briefly and sighed, "I don't think I even trusted my parents." She continued to look at the ground but said no more.

He regarded her and thought over what she said. "Sleep. You will need more practice in the morning and you promised to play for Rin." He turned and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.


	5. So it begins

A soft insistent voice kept calling her name, "Lady Bekka, milady, it's time to wake up. Please, Lady Bekka, wake up." She parted her eyes reluctantly and saw the anxious face of Akiko hovering over her.

"Don' wanna get up...'soo early," Bekka managed to slur out. She ached all over and wasn't sure if she could move, even if she were awake.

"Lord Sesshoumaru wants you to meet him in the dojo. You must come. He will be angry if you don't."

Remembering her resolve not to upset her host anymore, she opened her eyes wider and yawned. "I'm getting up, but I think I'll need help....I'm not sure I can move." Yawning again, she stretched and felt her body protest the simple movement. "How long do I have to get ready?"

Akiko looked less anxious and replied, "About half and hour, milady."

Bekka heaved herself up from the low futon and began stretching out her sore muscles, trying to work out the stiffness from being thrown around again. As she reached for the ceiling, her stomach let out a gurgle that reminded her she'd only gotten a bite to eat last night. "Akiko, is there time to eat before I need to be in the dojo?"

Akiko bowed and stepped to the side and pointed out the tray she had brought with her.

"You're wonderful, Akiko. Thank you." Bekka beamed at the blushing demon and knelt before the tray and began to enjoy the meal. The warm tea helped her feel more awake and relaxed. For better or worse, she was here, in Japan, in the era of the Warring states. She was in the home of a demon, whom she was sure she had offended greatly, and with whom she had a lesson. She wondered how he'd lost his arm and who the two at dinner with them were, but those questions would have to wait. She guessed the little girl was Rin, but the other one looked very inhuman...almost toad-like, not much bigger than the little girl. She ate quickly so that she would have some time to stretch a little more before getting tossed around again. It'd been awhile since she'd been in a proper dojo. Her last stop was England during the Roman occupation...not exactly where one would find any type of martial arts centers. Finishing her meal, she stretched her legs and back.

"Milady, it is time to dress," Akiko was holding up garments that looked like a gi. Bekka was glad that she wasn't expected to fight in a kimono. While very pretty, it was almost impossible to move in one. This gi was a deep blue, bordering on purple with a purple belt.

Akiko dressed Bekka quickly and led her to the dojo, where Sesshoumaru was waiting for them. Bekka bowed to him and to the dojo causing Sesshoumaru to quirk an eyebrow. She's been well taught, he thought. He went in and noticed that she also bowed to the mat before stepping on and facing him. "What have you been taught?"

"Other than hand to hand, not much really, because 'women cannot handle weapons,' or so I've been told. Most places I've been, women weren't allowed to carry weapons anyway. I can handle a belt knife, but that's about it."

He handed her a sword and began teaching her how to handle it properly. So went the first of many mornings training sessions, and when he called halt for lunch, her arms felt ready to fall off. "You will spend the afternoon with Rin." She bowed and followed him out, bowing to the mat and the door as she went. He was pleased that she knew to respect the dojo; he was also pleased that she did not complain, even though he knew she was in pain. She seemed determined to do anything he requested. Hmm, he thought, she must still feel that she has given offense. He stopped in his tracks, almost causing her to run into him, and said, "It is not you who has offended this Sesshoumaru, but rather that Q." He heard her gasp behind him and could almost feel her puzzled stare as he continued to the dining room.

Okay, that's creepy, she thought. Can he read minds or something? She was, none the less relieved that she was not guilty of offending the one who'd taken her in. She ventured to say, "He offends most people, my lord." He nodded and continued, noticing that her walk was more relaxed.

Rin was excited to see her guardian and guest, running up and hugging his leg and peeking back at her, smiling. Bekka noticed that when Sesshoumaru patted Rin on the head, he softened a little, but still seemed very distant from the girl. Rin, however, was very satisfied with the affection and began burbling about her morning of chasing Jaken and of picking flowers.

A harried looking man, shorter than Bekka, was standing at the entrance to the dining room, clutching a staff and glaring at Bekka, who smiled nervously at him. The way he reacted, though, one would have thought she'd struck him. "Lord Sesshoumaru, that creature is making faces at me."

"Jaken, do you wish to inspect the boundaries of my lands?"

"No, my lord, no."

"Then keep quiet unless you have something useful to say."

Bekka bit her lip, worried that she'd caused a problem, when she felt her sleeve being tugged on. "Don't worry. Lord Jaken is always like that. Rin likes you. You will play with Rin after lunch, won't you?" Rin's eyes glowed with hope and excitement.

"Of course, Rin. We can play whatever you'd like," Bekka replied, smiling at the little girl.

"You will play more music for Rin?"

Bekka couldn't help but grin, "Yes, but would you like to play the violin, too?"

"Violin? What is a violin?"

"The instrument I played last night.'

"Rin can learn? Oh, yes, please, Rin would like that!" Rin bounced on her toes and Bekka was pleased that she'd figured out a way to get around her very sore arms.

After lunch, Sesshoumaru watched the two girls together until the screeching of Rin's attempts to play the violin drove him off to other business to save his delicate hearing. And so, the pattern was set for the days ahead.

A/N Well, I think two more chapters and this will be complete :D Reviews would be nice, though. Enjoy.


	6. Love part 1

What with one thing and another, time passed. (A/N This is a quote from The Princess Bride book...highly recommended)

One day at lunch, Sesshoumaru announced it was time to inspect his lands. Rin was excited at the prospect, especially when Sesshoumaru told Bekka, "You will join us." Jaken looked disgusted, but by now, Bekka had learned to ignore his airs.

"When do we begin, my lord?"

"In the morning. It will be a long journey."

"After lunch, Rin and I will prepare."

"Be sure to bring your violin. It wouldn't do for Rin to go without practice." Bekka almost smiled at this, knowing that Sesshoumaru had a fondness for the instrument, especially since Rin had learned to actually make pleasant noises rather than squeals and screeches. They spent the afternoon in preparations and went to bed early to be ready.

As Bekka was checking her first aid herbs, Sesshoumaru entered her room carrying a sword. He gestured at the assorted packages laid out before her, "What are those?"

"These are the herbs I use for first aid. I like to carry them on trips, just in case. This," she held up a package, "is willow bark, for pain. This is wild cherry bark for coughs and sore throats. This is geranium to prevent infection of cuts. Peppermint is for stomach issues and lemon verbena because it makes a good tea." She smiled at him.

He held out the sword to her. "It is better if you are able to defend yourself, should the need arise." She accepted the sword and bowed over it as he left the room. It was a beautiful sword, she saw when she unsheathed it, a proper samurai sword, gently curved back in a graceful arc with a deadly sharp edge. On the blade was an intricate design of a dragon. She replaced the sword in its sheath and continued getting ready, amazed at such a valuable gift.

Akiko came in, "My lady, Lord Sesshoumaru reminds you that he wishes an early start and suggests that you finish packing so that you can get enough sleep. Do you need any help, milady?"

"Thank you, Akiko. I'm almost finished here." Bekka cinched the ties on her backpack tight. "I probably have more than is stuff than is strictly needed, but if I forget it, I'll need it. Good night, Akiko."

Sunrise the next morning found them several miles away from the castle, Bekka carrying Rin, who was still sleeping on her shoulder. Even Jaken wasn't awake enough to make his usual rude remarks about the girls. Bekka had been surprised that morning when Sesshoumaru himself had woken her up rather than Akiko. He seemed eager to leave and was setting a punishing pace for the others to keep up with. Bekka frequently wondered what had him so worried but a certain tenseness about him kept her from asking. Rin was beginning to wake up, much to Bekka's relief because the girl was getting heavy to carry.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru stopped, almost causing Bekka and Jaken to run into him. "You stay here," he told Bekka, "and keep Rin with you." Bekka nodded and sat down and took off her pack. They were near the edge of a clearing. In the clearing was a strange looking white thing. Bekka tried to get a better look at it, but a barely audible growl from Sesshoumaru caused her to sit back down. Sesshoumaru and Jaken walked on into the clearing.

"Naraku, why have you sent you puppet onto my lands?" Bekka strained to hear what was being said. She wondered what Naraku was and why it was a puppet.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru, I have only come to claim that which has been promised to me," the white thing replied. She still couldn't see it well enough to tell what it was, but it made her feel queasy.

"I have promised you nothing. You have nothing to claim here. Leave now or I will destroy you."

"I never said you promised it to me. I do have something to claim here. I was given the red-headed one. She is said to be entertaining."

Bekka gasped and really began to feel ill at this statement. There was only one creature who would dare to do something so low. As she thought this, her queasiness turned to anger, both at Q and at this Naraku. She was about to get up when Rin distracted her by asking for some food. Bekka could not be mad at Rin, however, especially when she heard Sesshoumaru's response.

"I am not in the habit of turning over members of my household, especially to the likes of you."

"Then I suppose I'll just have to take her."

Suddenly, Bekka found herself wrapped in something foul and thick. It pinned her arms to her sides so that she could not use her sword and kicking had no effect on the thing. Almost as suddenly, she was sitting on the ground again, this time in the clearing. She scrambled to her feet, drawing her sword at the same time, facing this Naraku. It looks like a mutated octopus, she thought.

"Ah, the little one has a sword. This should be fun," came Naraku's voice from the octopus thing.

Again, he attacked her. This time, however, she neatly evaded his tentacle and cut it off. To her horror, it grew right back. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Sesshoumaru also cutting at tentacles, but he also appeared to be flying over them, trying to attack the main section of the creature. Bekka's attention was drawn back to her own battle, as the tentacles were coming at her fast and thick. She was just barely able to keep up with them when there was a bright flash of light and a voice yelled, "Behind you!" She turned and saw several more tentacles coming at her and continued to fend them off. A blur of red and white flashed through her vision and again the voice spoke, "Why don't you leave the fighting to the real fighters."

"Would that I could, but he's kinda after me and I doubt he'd let me do that. Who are you, anyway?"

Another voice yelled, "InuYasha, shut up and focus on Naraku." Bekka spared a glance and saw a girl dressed in a sailor style shirt with a short skirt holding a bow, arrow ready to fly. Again, tentacles demanded her attention before she could get a better look.

"Feh, girls, always sticking together," the one in red, InuYasha, said, but he continued to attack

From beside her, another voice spoke, "Why is Naraku after you?" This speaker was a guy, dressed in blue and purple robes using a staff very effectively.

"Apparently, I was promised to him," Bekka's tone was bitter.

"Why was that?" the man asked her.

"Long story, kinda busy now, but I'll tell ya later, 'kay?"  
  
"Sure, look forward to it."

She could see Sesshoumaru near the thing's center, along with that InuYasha person. He must be a demon, too, she thought, because he appears to be flying as well. The two struck hard at the center of the mass of tentacles and the tentacles dissolved, ending the battle suddenly. Bekka couldn't help but gape at the small spindle of wood with thread or hair wrapped around it that was all that remained of their erstwhile foe. Sesshoumaru picked up the thing and cut it in half and it too dissolved. It was then she remembered that the thing claimed to have been promised her.

"Q, you son of degenerate pond scum! You foul leavings of a dieing goat, show your detestable face, you...." She screamed to the sky in general, interrupted by a coolly amused voice.

"Pungent, aren't we?" Q had appeared behind her, dressed in royal apparel, reclining on a couch.

"Why have you promised me to that thing that was here? I'm playing your game, what more do you want from me?"

"You are not playing, dear Absinthe. You have done nothing to cooperate. I have been very patient with you."

"Bekka!!!! My name is Bekka! But, then, I wouldn't expect someone like you to be able to remember that. You can't even remember what game you set."

"You were to teach Lord Sesshoumaru what it means to love. You have not even discussed the topic with him. You avoid the topic and have made no progress whatsoever. I weary of waiting for you to get started."

"You want me to explain what love is?" Bekka's voice was incredulous and irritated. "Fine, okay, as you wish." Bekka turned to face Sesshoumaru, "My lord, love is not weakness. Love is that which makes the impossible not only possible but probable. Love turns weak women into forces to be reckoned with when their children are in danger. Love changes the world. Love is the most potent force in nature, conquering time, danger, even death. Love turns criminals into nobles and nobles into gods. Without love there is no passion. Without passion, no ambition. Without ambition, nothing is accomplished. That is love."

"Pity you waited so long to explain, little Absinthe," Q sneered, "because I've already made a deal for you."

Bekka gritted her teeth, turning just her head to look at him, "Then I guess I'll just have to go about canceling that little agreement. Go!" Bekka left the clearing abruptly and walked into the surrounding forest.

"Ungrateful little wench!" Q huffed and vanished leaving a confused tableau.


	7. Love part 2

No one had moved when Bekka reentered the clearing with Rin and her bag. "Good, he's gone." She knelt down and began going through her bag taking things out and repacking some of them.

"What was that all about?" the one called InuYasha demanded.

"That thing, Q, believes that he is in control of my life. If I don't entertain him, he makes things difficult, sometimes very difficult." She closed her bag. "Rin, sweetie, take care of my violin until I can come back please." She got up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Bekka turned around to face him. "That Naraku thing isn't going to just give up his claim. Until whatever promise Q made is negated, I will be a source of danger to you and Rin and anyone else around me. I am leaving so that I can't be the cause of harm." She turned again and started walking.

"You don't even know where to find him," the one in the purple robe pointed out.

Bekka turned and grinned wryly, "I doubt I will need to find him....." she looked at him questioningly for his name.

"I am Miroku."

"...Miroku. As I said, he is under the impression that I am promised to him."

"You can't go to him!" the girl in the sailor shirt cried.

"Kagome's right," InuYasha seconded.

"Explain to me how my strategy is unsound. Tell me how removing myself to spare the rest of you is wrong. Doesn't the good of the many outweigh the good of the few, or the one?" Bekka glared at each of them in turn, arms akimbo.

The last of the new group spoke up now. "My name is Sango. Naraku killed my brother and uses him against us. If you give up, the same could happen to you."

"Sango, I very seriously doubt that would happen to me. Q won't let me die. If I can't die, I can't be a zombie."

Kagome spoke again, "He could use a jewel shard and control you anyway."

"A jewel shard? I've never gone for jewelry before, why would I now?" Bekka scoffed.

"I don't think you understand," Miroku spoke up. "The jewel of the four souls has great power for good or evil. Naraku uses it for evil."

"You're not convincing me to stay," Bekka turned to leave.

Before she'd gotten more than a step, Sesshoumaru called out to her, "Kumite. If you defeat me, you can go. If not, you must stay."

Bekka turned with a glint in her eye, dropped her bag and bowed. She ran at Sesshoumaru, leapt over his head, twisting to face him when she landed, swept her leg at his feet, tripping him and in a blur had her belt knife at his throat. "I win. I'll see you later." She got up, ignoring all the shocked faces, picked up her bag and left the clearing, turning back at the edge of the forest, "That was easier than dancing with bulls," and faded into the forest.

Rin, who hadn't really understood what was going on, began to cry. Sesshoumaru picked himself up off the ground and growled. InuYasha sniggered. Kagome and Sango gaped at each other and Miroku tried not to laugh. Sango recovered first, glaring at Miroku, "What's so funny, monk?"

He looked at Sango and then to Sesshoumaru, "Do you know why she left? The real reason she left?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him, perplexed, "What do you mean, 'the real reason'?"

"It's very simple, Sesshoumaru. She loves you. She said it herself, 'love makes the impossible not only possible but probably.' How likely is it that she could have beaten you?" Miroku paused to let his words sink in. "She will return and I would not want to be in Naraku's shoes when she sets to 'negating' that promise."

"Monk, she stated her reason was only to negate the promise Q made. You are reading things that are not there," Sesshoumaru growled, though he felt uneasy. Damn the monk, what did he know?

Kagome ventured a question, "How does she know about bull dancing? Ancient Greeks did that. It was never practiced in Japan. And red hair isn't exactly common here, either."

Miroku added, "Yes, she mentioned it was a long story."

"So where'd you pick her up, Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha sneered.

Sesshoumaru kept his irritation hidden. She was getting farther away with all this talk. "She was dropped by that Q thing on my lands. He issued a challenge that forced her to stay with me. This is a waste of time," his irritation broke through, "She's getting away. Jaken, take Rin back to the castle."

Rin picked up the violin and found underneath it the sword Sesshoumaru had given Bekka. On top of it was a folded piece of paper. Sesshoumaru growled as he picked up both.

"So, what's it say?" InuYasha prompted, watching Sesshoumaru crumple the paper up after reading it. Not answering, Sesshoumaru dropped the paper and took off in the direction Bekka had gone.

Miroku picked up the note and read it aloud, "This sword is too noble to be taken by that coward. Please forgive me, but this is something I have to do. I cannot have you or Rin in danger because of me. With love, Bekka"

"C'mon, we better get going before they get too far ahead," InuYasha said, moving to follow them.

"Hang on, InuYasha. We still don't know the whole story. It may not be wise to follow them," Miroku protested. "I think there is a lot more here than meets the eye."

"The monk is right, there is more," Jaken finally spoke up. "That Q creature challenged my Lord Sesshoumaru to learn to love and that girl to learn to trust."

Miroku looked thoughtful and finally said, "We should not follow, but I wish them well."

A/N Okay, there will be a bit more arguing, but I think you get the point. This is a really long chapter, difficult to write, but the next one promises to be even harder, though I already know how it will end....I just have to get there. :D


	8. Trust

Bekka had the feeling that she was being followed. She couldn't exactly hear anything, but she still felt that there was someone behind her and she had a fairly good idea who it was. She quickened her pace a little and ducked behind a tree. A little while later, her suspicions were confirmed. Sesshoumaru walked by, not seeing her behind the tree. "Why are you following me?" she asked

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by hearing her behind him. He was sure she was in front of him...he was following her. He turned around to face her. He couldn't think of anything to say since he wasn't expecting her to know he was following her. "How did you know I was behind you?"

She shrugged and said "Sixth sense, maybe, but you haven't answered the question. Why are you following me?"

"You left your sword behind," he offered lamely, still trying to come up with a reason to follow her that wouldn't sound like he was following her because he was worried about her.

"Yes, I know. I didn't want Naraku to get it and I doubt he would have let me keep it. Really, why are you following me?" She stepped away from the tree and walked toward him, looking intently at his face.

"This Sesshoumaru does not need a reason to be in this part of the forest," he said stiffly, looking away from her. That she knew he was following her was disturbing enough, he didn't need her reading his mind as well. He still watched her out of the tail of his eye.

"Humph, I see. Look, I told you, I need to deal with Naraku on my own. I've played Q's games enough to know that much. I told you I'd return."

"You didn't beat me fairly," Sesshoumaru was grasping at straws to get her to let him protect her.

"True, but I couldn't beat you fairly and I have to do this. You can't do this for me. It's not your fight. Look, I understand that you have your honor, but I have mine as well. I have to deal with this or I have no honor. Please, try to understand," she pleaded with him to understand with voice and eyes, "I have to go to Naraku and deal with him on my own."

"I'm glad you are going to come willingly. It makes my job so much easier," a new voice said from off to the side.

"And you are?" Bekka asked.

"I am Kagura. Naraku sent me to collect you," the woman stepped into view. Bekka thought it was odd that she was carrying a fan with her.

"I'll be right with you." Bekka turned toward Sesshoumaru, "Please understand and let me go."

He met her gaze. Her grey eyes were pleading for understanding and more. His golden eyes told her he would not give her up and this caused something around her heart to flip. They held each others eyes for a time until he finally said, "Do what you must," he answered aloud, adding silently, and I will do what I must. He turned around and walked into the forest. His words threw off Bekka's equilibrium completely and she stared after him until she couldn't see him anymore. She was feeling things that were completely new to her. She somehow knew that he would not betray she actually be trusting him? How odd it felt.

"Are you ready?" Kagura asked.

Bekka turned around and muttered something affirmative and walked over to the newcomer. Suddenly, she found herself seated on a feather, flying though the air. A squeak escaped her before she could stop it, causing Kagura to chuckle. She looked below her, even though it nearly caused her stomach to rebel, and could see a faint streak of silver below, following the path the feather was taking. Her heart flipped again at this sight and she resolved to settle this thing quickly. Not wanting to give anything away, she again faced forward.

"Why would Naraku be interested in you, girl?" Kagura asked snidely.

"I've been called entertaining, I guess." Bekka answered with a shrug, "beyond that, I really don't know, other than Q made some kind of promise."

Kagura wondered to herself why Sesshoumaru was interested in this girl but didn't ask the question aloud. "Why does this Q have such sway over your life?"

"I was foolish about making a wish a long time ago. It's an old saying, but true, be careful what you wish for, you just may get it." Bekka sank into a thoughtful silence. How was she going to get away from Naraku and just what had Q promised. If she knew what Q had said to Naraku, getting away would be easy...well, easier, at any rate. She looked at Kagura, but she seemed to be concentrating on where they were going. She snuck a glance at the ground....he's still there. Knowing that gave her courage. She turned her mind inward to grapple with the problem and was surprised when they began descending.

There was a dark castle in front of them, even darker in the coming night than it might have been in the daylight. They landed in a courtyard and the feather just disappeared. Kagura led her to a door off the courtyard and motioned her to go in. The door slid shut with a finality that bothered Bekka but before she could turn around, the voice from that morning spoke from the darkness, "So, you have come, Absinthe."

"My name is Bekka, thank you very much." Damn that Q for using her birth name.

"I was told your name was Absinthe," the voice got a bit colder.

"And Q forgot to tell you that I don't respond terribly well or often to that name, did he? If you want me to cooperate, you will kindly call me Bekka." Her insides were quaking. This Naraku character gave off some inky energy that made her want to get away and quickly.

"What makes you think I want your cooperation?" Naraku stepped out of the shadows he'd been standing in. Bekka nearly gasped, he was actually quite attractive, aside from making her feel uneasy. "All I require is your presence, and that I have."

Bekka tried to come across as confident, but she did not feel that way at all, "What is it that Q told you to make you think that I was even worth your time?"

"That hardly need concern you. All that matters is that you were promised me and now here you are." Bekka's heart sank at these words. "You've had a long day, Absinthe, I think it is time you ate something. I'm sure you will see things in a better light after some food."

Bekka resolved there not to eat anything Naraku might give her. She also resolved not to respond to him if he used her given name and stood there even when he moved to the door. "Absinthe, come." Bekka continued to stand where she was. She was frightened, but was determined not to let that dictate what she did. Naraku walked over to her and grabbed her chin. It bothered her that his touch was warm. It should have been cold. "You will come when you are called, Absinthe. You are now mine and you will behave or you will be punished."

Bekka wrenched her head away from his grasp and repeated, "My name is Bekka."

He reached back to grab her hair. She tried to dodge, but she wasn't fast enough. "You will answer to whatever I choose to call you. I find Absinthe very appropriate to you, bitter one." Bekka tried to keep her distance, but he pulled her in so close she could feel his breath on her neck when he spoke. "I think we will have to drain some of that bitterness out of you, though, if you are to be of any use to me." Suddenly, he let her hair go, but held her close with his arms around her waist. She arched her back, trying to keep as far away from him as possible. He pulled her closer to him and put his mouth over hers. She tried to bite him, which only caused him to laugh, "That won't do, Absinthe, that won't do at all." Before she could think, she found herself on her back with him on top of her. "We'll just have to tame you, little Absinthe, won't we?" he taunted her.

She, however, now knew how to get out of the situation. You may be on top, but I will soon be gone, she thought. Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he said, "You're not going anywhere." His fist made contact with her cheek. He then began to work at the belt of her gi, holding her by the throat with his other hand. This gave her the chance she needed. She drew up her legs, planted her feet on his hips and shoved. He flipped over her and landed on his back above her head. She got up and faced him, crouched defensively, ready for him to attack her. He got up, laughing, "It seems I underestimated you. Be sure that won't happen again." He walked slowly up to Bekka, causing her to back up until she hit the wall behind her. He placed his hands on either side of her, and she tried to duck out under his arms, but he tripped her. She fell to the ground and tried to roll away, but he was faster and had her pinned, arms and legs this time. She tried to ram her head into his, but he moved back without loosing his grip on her. He sat up, drawing her hand under his knees and pinning them there. This freed up his hands and he went back to untying her gi. She gathered up her strength and managed to roll over, throwing him off her. She got to her feet and he grabbed her top. She untied the belt, let it fall off, leaving only her undershirt, running toward the door. Bekka didn't stop to open the door, she just ran through it and kept running across the courtyard. She vaulted over the outer wall and kept running, barely seeing well enough to avoid tripping because of the tears in her eyes. She couldn't remember being so frightened of an individual before. She ran into a solid object that appeared in front of her. She almost punched it when she saw it was Sesshoumaru. She fell against his chest and began to cry. He wrapped his arm around her, anger rising in him against Naraku.

"What happened?" he asked, concern coloring his voice.

She pulled back and under the light of the full moon he could see the bruise on her cheek and around her neck. "He....he....oh, gods above.....I can't do it. I can't get out of it. I'm so scared. Gods, I'm so scared." She fell back onto his chest, shaking.

He held her close, dropping his head to hers. "Did he use you?" He felt her shudder against him harder though she shook her head. He brought his hand to under her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You fought him off?" She bit her under lip and nodded.

"I can't get out of the promise, though. He didn't tell me anything about it. Sesshoumaru, I don't know what to do. I can't go back, I just can't. But, I can't have you in danger because of me. I'm so scared." She went back to biting her lip.

He rubbed his thumb along her chin, pulling down slightly. "Don't do that. Take a deep breath, calm yourself. What did he tell you?"

She did as she was told, closing her eyes halfway in concentration, "He said I belonged to him and that he didn't need me to cooperate, only to be there." She shuddered and opened her eyes fully and looked at him.

He returned her gaze, looking thoughtful. "That's all he said?" She nodded. "I have a solution, but it's up to you."

Color and hope leapt to her face. "Please, tell me."

"Are you willing to become mine? Are you willing to be bound to me as long as you are here?" He watched her carefully, not really certain how she would react, fearing that she would reject him. Why should I be afraid, he thought to himself. Maybe I really it be....?

Bekka's eyes were shining. "Yes, absolutely."

He returned her gaze, eyes dark with emotion, kissed her lightly on the lip and bit her at the juncture of her neck and right shoulder. She gasped with the sharpness of the bite, but did not try to get away from him. He drew back, kissing her neck lightly below her ear and whispered, "Now you are mine." A delicious shudder traveled along her spine.

"Why Sesshoumaru, I didn't think your tastes ran that way." Kagura stepped out of the shadows of the surrounding trees. Bekka turned around to face Kagura.

Sesshoumaru put his arm around Bekka's shoulders, "She's mine now, Naraku cannot have her."

"I know that. Naraku will not be happy about this."

"He will take no action or he will have all the demon lords to deal with."

"I will tell him." She looked directly at Bekka, "Not all wishes turn out ill," and left.

Bekka felt the strain of the day descending on her. She felt physically and emotionally drained from everything that had happened. She felt herself sinking into oblivion. Her body weaved back and forth and would have collapsed had Sesshoumaru not already had a hold of her. As gently as he could, he gathered her up and began the journey back to his...their home. As they were flying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and muttered "love you." He kissed her arm and whispered, "I love you, Bekka." She sighed in her sleep and relaxed against him. He marveled at this little human who was now a part of him.

The moon was setting as they approached the castle, but dawn was still a long way off. Sesshoumaru entered his room and carried Bekka over to his bed. She had slept the entire way and he did not want to disturb her. Gently, he laid down on his futon with her nestled in his arm. She seemed aware that she was now in a bed and snuggled next to him, releasing his neck to hold onto his body in her sleep. It was too dark to see her now, but that didn't stop Sesshoumaru from looking in her direction. She was now his...she had agreed to this without question or hesitation. Did she trust him? Had they both met the challenge despite of the distraction of the day or because of it? He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come to him as well.

The sun crept into the room and landed on Bekka's face. She was sore and didn't want to wake up. She also was comfortable and warm. There was something odd...something that niggled at the back of her mind. What was it? She realized she was in bed with someone. The events of the night before began to replay themselves in her mind. She opened one eye to see Sesshoumaru in the bed with her, already awake and looking at her expectantly. She opened both eyes and smiled at him. "Good morning, Love," she managed before a yawn broke out.

He smiled indulgently as she blushed. "Good morning, Love," he repeated at her.

Her eyes widened, "Really, truly, you mean it?" she asked and giggled at herself.

"Really, truly, I mean it," he echoed back at her, turning to kiss her. That kiss extinguished any doubt there might have been lurking in the back of her mind and caused her body to react. Her pain forgotten, she allowed herself to respond. He pulled back long enough to ask, "Are you sure?" She responded by kissing him and running her hands up his neck and into his hair. He thrilled in her response. He pulled her on top of him and ran his hand along her back. She pulled up long enough to work off his armor and open his kimono and fell back to kissing him as if she could not get enough. Her hands continued to work at his kimono until it fell open, revealing the stump of his missing arm. Her hand brushed against it and he stiffened slightly, not knowing how she might respond to this. She looked into his eyes and kissed his lips gently, then his stump. She sat up and pulled him up with his kimono only to push it off his shoulders as soon as he was upright enough. He pushed her back gently a little farther so that he could stand up and pulled her up with him. He noticed that she winced a little when she stood. "You're hurt?" he asked, his voice husky with desire and concern.

"It's nothing, I'm fine. I don't want to stop," her voice was throaty. He brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning into him and began to work his pants down off his hips. She hadn't gotten very far when a knock at the door interrupted them. Bekka growled at the door, causing Sesshoumaru to raise and eyebrow at her. She pouted at him but stepped away so he could compose himself.

"Who is it?" he said.

"My lord, it is Jaken. I am so glad to know that you have returned. The Northern Lord has arrived, my lord. Did everything go well, my lord?" came the voice on the other side of the door.

Sesshoumaru put back on his kimono with the reluctant help of Bekka and went to the door. "Please send Akiko to Lady Bekka so that she may be attended to." Bekka blushed as Jaken shot her a dirty look, his look darkening as he noticed the mark on her shoulder.

"Yes, my lord. Is there anything else this Jaken can do for you, my lord?"

"No, that will be all, Jaken." Sesshoumaru closed the door and walked to where Bekka stood. His eyes were full of regret as he kissed her and whispered, "Later."

Bekka pouted again and replied, "Better!" She glared at him, almost causing him to laugh at her. She couldn't keep the look for long, though and smiled at him. "My love," her mood changing abruptly, "can we thank those that showed up yesterday and helped us? I did promise a story and I do hate to break a promise."

He looked at her and smiled slightly, though there was some difficulty behind it. She didn't know his relationship with InuYasha and he could not fault her for wanting to fulfill her promise. He kissed her on the forehead, "Yes, perhaps this afternoon."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Thank you." She had noticed his hesitation and wondered what it was about, but didn't press him about it. She was confident that he would tell her when he had time. He made sure his robes were straight and left the room.

In a short time, there was another knock at the door and Akiko came in carrying a bathing robe. "My lady, I thought you might like to bathe before you dressed. Lord Sesshoumaru asked that you be properly dressed to meet the Northern Lord for lunch."

"Akiko, that sounds wonderful, thank you."

Bekka allowed herself to be led to the bath house and was almost there when a bundle of energy attached itself to her leg. She reached down and picked up Rin and hugged her close. "I'm sorry, little Rin. I didn't mean to scare you yesterday."

Rin wrapped her arms in a choke hold around Bekka, "You're home! Rin missed you. Don't go away again!"

Bekka squeezed Rin, "I won't sweetie. Do you want to take a bath with me?"

Rin squirmed to get down and ran away, "Ewww, baths!" Bekka had to laugh at the little girl.

At lunch, she was presented as Lady Bekka of the Western Lands, consort of the Lord of the Western Lands and was seated at Sesshoumaru's right hand. Only then did she really begin to understand the implications of what had happened the night before, what Sesshoumaru had meant when he told her she was his. Her heart leapt and she had difficulty keeping her mind focused on the conversation of the table. She did manage to make a positive impression on the Northern Lord, however.

After lunch, Bekka changed into a gi, which was much more comfortable than the formal kimono, while Sesshoumaru parted with his guest. She found Rin playing in the garden and asked if she wanted to go for a trip with her and Sesshoumaru. Rin attached herself to Bekka and refused to let go. She gathered her violin, glad that she had left it because she'd lost her bag and her belt knife at Naraku's.

"They're not far away, we'll walk," Sesshoumaru set an easy pace. Bekka walked beside him, carrying her violin and Rin ran ahead and back to them, showing Bekka flowers and leaves. Bekka would identify each one and explain what they were used to treat. As they were walking, Sesshoumaru began telling her about his relationship with InuYasha, them being half brothers and their father's inheritance. He told her about his jealousy over his brother's sword and how it has caused him the loss of his arm.

She listened to what he said quietly. When he finished, she quietly said, "I understand. Thank you for humoring me. I deeply appreciate it." She looked at him and smiled, "I wasn't too fond of my siblings either. I had two, both younger and bigger than I was. I hated being left in charge when my parents would go out because my brother and sister would not listen to me. I'd usually end up at the bottom of a pile being tickled. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to be at home any more. Though, now that they're not around, there are times I miss them...not often, but sometimes. Sometimes, I just want to show them they couldn't pin me any more," she grinned at him. Strangely, her acceptance made him feel warm.

"Shippou!" Rin shouted.

Bekka frowned in curiosity, following Rin's line of site. There was a small child with red ears and a red tail, like a fox, who turned at Rin's shout and ran toward the little girl. "Kagome cares for him. He lost his family," Sesshoumaru explained as the other group noticed the newcomers.

Kagome and Sango both ran toward Bekka and hugged her tightly. They both expressed their relief at her safe return, one in each ear. Bekka laughed and hugged them back as well as she could without hitting either in the head with her violin.

When they let go of her, Bekka found herself a little off balance. Miroku took her arm and steadied her. He stepped in closer and wrapped his arm around her waist, hand inching lower, asking, "How did you escape?" The last word came out a gasp when Bekka's violin suddenly found itself in his stomach.

"I already have one story to tell you, I'll add that to the end. I also thought you all might like some music."

"That's why you're here? To tell us a story?" InuYasha's voice was surly.

Bekka looked at him firmly, "You wouldn't have me break a promise, would you? Then again, you don't have to listen, either, if you don't want to."

"Feh, whatever," InuYasha glared at her and Sesshoumaru and threw himself on to the ground cross-legged. The others arranged themselves on the ground, Kagome giving InuYasha a warning look.

Bekka sat as well and began her story, telling her history, how she began traveling and some of her adventures along the way. It was nearly sunset when she finished telling them the salient points of the night before, leaving out a few details. By this time, the children had run out of games and energy and started asking for food. Together, the group set up a fire and gathered food for supper.

While supper was cooking, Bekka offered to play. As she set her violin on her left shoulder, leaning her chin on it, the bite on her neck became visible. "It seems I am too late to ask you to bear my children," Miroku stated sadly, only to be slapped by Sango.

"She is now my mate and consort. Naraku cannot claim her, no matter what Q or anyone else may say," Sesshoumaru stated, wrapping his arm around her.

InuYasha glared daggers at Sesshoumaru. Bekka saw this and walked over and knelt in front of him. "Please, InuYasha, can you not be happy for us?" Bekka pleaded with voice and eyes. She'd had a lot of practice and was very good at changing people's moods. He softened and muttered a "Feh" that was lost in a Bekka's shoulder as she hugged him, "Thank you, brother," she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek as she got up. "Now," she said with the finality of one who felt all was well in the world again, "I shall play." She played a merry tune, not one she knew from music, but one that came from her heart and soul. An improvised song expressing her happiness and contentment. Those listening couldn't help but smiling.

After supper, Rin asked to play and Bekka handed her the violin. The little girl could now play fairly competently, for a beginner, and was very enthusiastic about her playing. Bekka smiled and stepped back into the shadows of the forest, looking up at the sky between the limbs and leaves. There were shooting stars in the sky that night and she watched them as they streaked across the part of the sky she could see. Sesshoumaru walked up beside her, "Make a wish."

Bekka sighed, "I wish to stay here and not travel any more. I am tired of traveling and I don't want to leave you or Rin. I want to stay with you for the rest of my life." She turned and leaned against Sesshoumaru, trying to hide her tears.

"Is that what you really want?" the voice was familiar but the tone was not. Q walked into the light, causing Rin to stop playing and everyone to look at him. He was dressed as a Samurai instead of an emperor. "Do you truly wish to stay here and live out your life, Bekka?"

Bekka gaped at him. He called her by her chosen name. She recovered enough to nod. Q sighed sadly, "I really shall miss our games, but you have figured out the final move and here it must end." He turned slightly to address Sesshoumaru, "Lord Sesshoumaru, for taking part in this final game, I grant you a boon." He snapped his fingers and Sesshoumaru's missing arm had returned. "Farewell, Bekka, and may you have a long and happy life." With that, he disappeared.


End file.
